Something There
by Lina Da Echidna
Summary: Rewrite of “My Holes Story” which was written 7 years ago. Due to a bee problem, the boys are about to be surrounded by something that most has been ages since they’ve seen, Girls.
1. Story Information

So I watched Holes on Saturday and I was like, "Oh I remember when I was a fangirl of this." I look at the info via Tivo and I find out it came out in 2003! I was shocked! I didn't think it was so long ago XD Almost a bloody decade. I then remembered about my story that was sitting there in my fanfiction account and I read my reviews and I was like "Oh no! It's been 7 years! I'm a horrible person!" XD And so I started reading it..Dear lord it was so horribly written! XD How did I have fans?! So I decided to rewrite it and so here I am..If I still have any of my old readers, I'm sorry and more sorry that you have to wait until I rewrite this to find out the ending which I sort have forgot but have a feeling where I was going.

So I am rewriting this but It will be slightly different keeping in mind I first wrote this in eighth grade and now I'm in my third year of college. So will include more depth into the character's and their minds and make things a bit more realistic. I mean really, everyone magically fell in love in less than 3 days? What?! Crazy me! And where were the hormones?! These are teenage boys that haven't seen girls in who knows how long! Also so many were out of character XD The counselors for example! Dear lord I was horrible. And the girl's camp being so free? Pfft I believe I made one of the boys mention if he was a girl he would have stolen something years ago XD Speaking of the boys I hate that I left the other poor boys without a gal! So I will introduce even more OCs when the time comes ^-^ I'm thinking of redrawing them too..

Look in my profile for the old story if you're curious where this is going, I warn you..It might make you laugh with how horrible it was XD It made me laugh that's for sure. I'm not deleting it only because it's one of the few things I have left from that time XP

Wow This A/N is so long. I'll have to keep this as a separate chapter then.

Title: Something There

Pairings: D-Tent/d-tent

Warnings: Loads of OCs, using an idea that came from a middle school aged me, stolen scenes..Unfortunately I don't remember which scenes some of them were xD

Summary:

Rewrite of "My Holes Story" which was written 7 years ago. Due to a bee problem, the boys are about to be surrounded by something that most has been ages since they've seen, Girls.


	2. The Beginning

Ah, Chapter one. I included what was chapter two in here also. I'm wondering where the guy's girls conversation came from…I have a feeling I picked that out of somewhere back then so I changed it XD

Ah this was fun. I hope I didn't screw any facts up...It's been so long. All I remember is Magnet stealing a puppy xD I need to re-watch and re-read.

----

A 17 year old walked by an old pick-up truck as an older man came running by into a nearby office. Curiosity won over and he squatted down by the truck as he listened. His eyes grew wide and a grin appeared on his face.

Back at the D-Tent, everyone was getting ready to sleep.

"Ey Barfbag! Pass me my pillow," A tall Hispanic boy called from his cot.

"Excuse me? What's a pee-low?" The one called Barfbag snickered and dodge the punch that was aimed his way.

"Dude, that's not cool," A stout figure nicknamed Armpit muttered, "Has anyone seen X-Ray?"

"I think he said he left something back at the rec hall." Zigzag, another tall one, said eye's closed ready to sleep.

Another boy, Squid, got up and walked towards the door to see if the boy in question was in sight. Oh, he was in his sight alright. The two boys collided which caused the others to laugh.

"Hey it's not funny!" Squid hissed rubbing his forehead, "Why the hell were you running for?"

X-Ray blinked for a second and then grinned, "Guess what I heard?!"

He got a snore in return. Everyone turned at the cot containing Caveman, who was fast asleep. A smaller boy threw a pillow at the snore fest's face. "

Good job, Zero!" Squid gave his thumbs up, "Anyways, what's the news?"

"I overheard Mom and Mr. Sir talking about this sister camp across the lake!"

"Man, it's been a long time since I've seen one of them!" Magnet said thoughtfully, "Well a year isn't that long but still!"

"Imagine how those girls must look!" Barfbag pointed out with a perverted grin.

"Hehe Girls," Squid said.

"Yea girls with clean hair!" Armpit laughed.

"What? Mr. Odor here cares about girls having clean hair?" Zigzag snickered, "I'm thinking about some bikinis!"

"Boobs!" Twitch, another boy short in stature, exclaimed.

This brought a round of laugher. "You hear anything else?" Squid asked.

"Nah, I got so excited I ran over here," X frowned.

"Been so long that the word girl gets you all frisky?" Magnet raised his eyebrows suggestively as he got a glare in return.

"You know I didn't mean it that way," The so-called proclaimed leader argued.

At that moment, Mr. Pendanski walked in, "Boys? Why are you awake? It's time to sleep; tomorrow will be a long day." He turned their oil lamp off and walked out.

The boys were silent until Twitch teased out, "Hey X? You getting reacquainted with your hand?"

They all burst into laughter again.

-----

Across the lake, near the forest, is another camp. This camp did not contain tents but rather old reconstructed townhouses. Many of the inmates here like to gossip and the rumor was that this was a town back in the day. No one can answer what happened there though.

The inmates here are girls. Since it was obvious a camp full of criminal teenage boys was not an ideal place for teenage girls, criminals or not, they were located far away from each other as not to allow any visitation from either camp.

In the townhouse letter with a lowercased D, the girls were also getting ready to sleep. In fact they were all in their respected bunk when one girl came running in and turning the light on.

"Guess what?!" She cried out as the others groaned.

"Devil...It's late! No one cares for your games." Came a mutter from a top bunk.

"Oh shut it, Scar," Devil snapped, "Anyways, you know about that problem we are facing with all the bees and shit right?"

"Mmmhmm" replied a sleepy girl nicknamed Melody who slept underneath Scar's bunk.

"Well, apparently there is a camp across the lake! It's our brother camp which has of course sexy hunky guys!"

"And? It's not like we can go over there. Go to bed, your top bunk awaits!" replied a voice under the blankets.

Devil sat down and pulled the sheet down, "That's where you're wrong Tigger! They are going to exterminate the bees so we are going to be taken over there to stay there!"

Tigger quickly sat up with a squeal, "No way!"

---

The boys were in for a shock the next morning. They all groaned and complained when the horn sounded. "I know it's an hour earlier than usual boys, but Mr. Sir has an announcement for everyone." Pendanski explained as he pushed the boys out the door.

Everyone was half asleep and confused as they stood in the rec room. "Hey how does everyone fit in here?" Twitched pointed out and got a whack in the head in response.

"Today, around noon, which is in a few hours, the warden's brother is bringing his camp over and they will stay until they work out a pesky bug problem. We have lizards, and they have bees yet they are coming over here…" Mr. Sir muttered, "Anyways each tent is required to install a tent."

Everyone groaned. "Better than digging holes!" A voice piped up.

Everyone started talking until Mr. Sir announced that D and A Tent were also required to install curtains because the camp was an all-girl camp. He frowned at the glints in many eyes, "Of course, if anyone and I mean anyone is seen around those showers when it is their turn, you are dead!"

----

After many hours, they finished.

"Man, I never knew that would be hard" Squid said.

"It's stupid Barfbag's fault for reading the instructions wrong." Zigzag sighed stretching his arms.

"They were in Russian, do I look Russian?" Barfbag asked, "And maybe if Zero knew what part is what it would have been easier!"

Zero glared at Barfbag in response.

Just then Mr. Pendanski told them that they had to go were the bus will stop. They all waited for around 10 min when they saw a dust trail. In 5 minutes the bus stopped in front of them.

"Stupid dirt can't see anything through those dirty windows" Armpit said angrily.

Someone told him to shut up and the girls started to come out of the bus.


	3. The first day

Here's chapter two! I am extending the story so there are a lot of changes compared to the original version XD The horrible one...anyone get a chance to read it? Pfft I bet you all left after the first three chapters! I kind of rushed the end of chapter one...ah well sorry about that ^^; I kind of rushed this one's ending too . Sorry

Is it sad that I have researched these characters insanely?! I even want to go out and buy Stanley's Survival Guide to get more information on them xD but I can't find it anywhere T.T I have to say, Zigzag is going to be lots of fun to write D Also I know Armpit was 16 in the book's sequel so he was 14 in Holes but sorry changed that xD

……………….

Scar sighed as she leaned her head on the dirty window. As she watched the holes pass, her tent-mates chatted excitedly about what they expected to see over at the camp. Of course as they were teenage girls, they chatted about toned tough guys, the ideal hardworking man image. Scar rolled her eyes. She did not care for the other sex in that way. She lost all trust in men in her last relationship. Of course she had male friends, just not any in a romantic way. She yawned as Melody next to her giggled in embarrassment. She had no clue how they were not tired at all! They were awakened earlier than usual to pack their short amount of possessions and pushed onto the buses. She wished she could sleep like many of the girls on the bus but unfortunately her friends around her ruined that plan.

"Don't ruin our fun!" she heard Tigger pout.

"I'm just saying what Ms. Jones told me!" Devil pointed out, "She said if we got too attached to anyone, when we go back we would have a hard time being away from them."

Scar snorted, "Like that would ever happen."

"Aw, Scar! Not everyone is like _him_. You never know!" Melody said poking her friend's side.

"Hmm…sure…"

…………….

"Oh, my god!" Tigger squealed, "We are here!"

"Alright remember girls, I get the first pick as I am the leader!" Devil pointed out.

"Sure sure," Scar muttered. She noticed that the holes on this side of the lake were larger than the ones on their side. 'What? Are we too weak that we have to dig smaller holes?' She thought angrily. Her mood sank more as she noticed the guys outside looked like hungry dogs.

"I wonder when the last time they saw a girl," Melody wondered worriedly.

"Don't worry, they try something and I'll make sure they won't think with their pants ever," Scar assured her.

"Oh come on, Scar," Devil muttered, "You can't go harming every guy you see. There's a reason why you're here hun."

"Enough chatting!" Tigger cried, "Out out out!"

……………

As the head of the camps were talking to each other which left each camp's members just staring at each other, Zigzag stared at the girls in front of him. He was admiring what days of hard work had done to the bodies of the females in front of him. He was sure the others were doing the same.

Scar was getting a bit ticked off as she waited there. She did not like the feeling of being stared at by a camp full of perverted eyes.

"Mind staring at our heads not our chests?" she growled.

That got the adults attention.

The female warden spoke up, "I'm Ms. Walker, Mr. Walker's sister. Welcome to Camp Greenlake! As you know, you will be expected to do the same job you did back at your camp but things are a bit different here. You are all used to sleeping in bunks in dorms inside a townhouse; here you will sleep in a cot in a tent. The showers are outdoor showers; we have installed curtains so there will be more privacy for you. You will shower from five to six while the boys get from seven to eight. Any opposite gender near the showers during the other's turn will be severely punished. We will check every tent not once but three times a night. You might have noticed the holes around here are bigger; our boys dig 5 feet not three as you do. You are not expected to dig more; you will continue to dig three feet holes. Now each tent has an identical letter, so we will pair you together."

Once they were paired together, they were sent to their respected tents where they were to introduce each other.

'Whoopi," thought Scar as she rolled her eyes. Tigger and Scar happily went along. Melody, being her shy self, walked with Scar. They sat down as the boys sat down in front of them. First Scar thought that everyone would go back to staring but Tigger broke any chance of that happening.

"You guys first!" she squealed.

"I'm X-Ray, I'm 17." a young man with glasses spoke up, "I've been here the longest."

"Why are you here," she pressed.

X-Ray smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh quit the macho crap," Scar frowned, "The faster we do this the more time we have to enjoy this workless day."

He frowned and stared at her for a while. Scar didn't care; she was used to Devil's bossing so she glared back.

"Alright, I sold fake tickets to the movies and got caught." He muttered, "All because Armpit, he's 16 by the way, here had the craving for popcorn."

"What did you do?!" Tigger asked the one named Armpit.

"Hey, I was a victim of being at the wrong place at the wrong time." He stated. He got a whack in the head by another guy this one hispanic.

"Ey, that's Caveman's story!" He said, "I'm Magnet, 17, I got sent here because I stole a puppy!"

"Aaaw!" All the girls squealed at that.

"Oh come on, I stole a pair of shoes." A young boy with a red cap spoke up, "I'm Caveman, 16. That's Zero. He's 15 and he also stole a pair of shoes."

"Squid here. I'm also 17. I got caught breaking into my neighbor's houses."

"Barfbag. 17, I pushed a teacher down the stairs."

"I'm Twitch! I like cars! I love taking them out for joyrides! It's the greatest feeling in the world!"

"Zigzag. I'm 17. Burned the school down." He muttered, as if he was bored of the proceedings.

"Wow your tent is so full! There's only four of us but eight of you!" Melody pointed out.

"Alright, I guess it's our turn now." Devil spoke up. She was a tall girl, with green eyes. Her hair was brown, with highlights in her bangs which framed her face. Like all the girls, her uniform was green and with short sleeves and shorts. She wore her shirt open with her white camisole showing. "I'm 17, I got sent over here because I sold alcohol to the girls at school. I mean my dad was a brewer, why not share his beer?"

"You're such an alcoholic," Tigger said scrunching up her nose, "I'm 16. I got caught changing grades at the school." She shrugged. She was lively brown-eyed girl, always bouncing and smiling. She had braces which were pointless as she could not visit her dentist for monthly appointments. Her thick hair was brown with highlights in pigtails. She had clip on ears in her hair. "These are my Tigger ears," she said patting them, "I went to Disneyland the day before I left to come here so I bought these as a way to remember the outside world."

"When we all get out we should go there to celebrate." Melody said. She was a short girl. Her hair was a blue color, however her natural light brown roots were starting to show which indicated her hair was dyed. She wore it in a bun on her head with her curly bangs down. Her eyes were also brown. "I'm Melody, I'm 15. Scar here is my best friend."

Scar smiled at her. She was also short and brown eyed. Her hair was a reddish brown which she also wore in pigtails with a purple bandana over it. Her long bangs framed her face. She had a scar on the side of her face.

"I'm Scar. I was sent here because my ex boyfriend cheated on me so I attacked the bitch. Mel here tried to get me to stop but ended up being caught up in the whole situation so she was labeled an accomplice. She really didn't do anything." She frowned, disappointed in getting her friend involved in this mess.

"So then, where did you get that scar?" Zigzag burst into her personal space and poked her cheek.

Scar narrowed her eyes; she did not like the smug look on his face, "Don't touch me!"

She slapped his hand away which only angered him and cause him to move closer.

"Did your boyfriend give it to you?" he asked moving his face closer to hers.

"It's none of your business," she growled.

The next thing everyone knew Zigzag was on his knees in pain.

"Someone isn't having any kids," Twitch piped up only to have X-Ray's quiet him. He had a serious look on his face, as if he was debating over something. But Scar ignored him and continued to glare at the boy on his knees. Scar glared at the boy, unfortunately for her, she turned her back on him and he took the opportunity to grab her leg which made her fall to the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw the angry look in the blonde's face and was about to shield herself when X-Ray and Armpit stepped in and pulled Zigzag away. They pulled him out of the tent and once they were far enough not to be heard, Devil helped her friend up.

"What the hell just happened?" she frowned.

Squid looked around guilty, "Yea, we forgot to mention that he can get really angry and violent whenever he's stressed or threatened…" He trailed off not wanting to give anymore about the boy away; he didn't want to add a reason for him to not trust him.

"Well you better keep on a fucking leash," Devil glared out the tent, "Or the next girl he will try to hit is going to be me."

"What the hell, Zigzag." X-Ray snapped. The two boys let him go and moved away kneeling by him. They knew better than to make a threatening position over him.

Zigzag said nothing; he just sat on the hot dirt, one arm over his knee where he rested his head.

"Zig?"

The tall boy sighed, "I didn't mean to hurt her, I just got angry…over something and I guess it just grew and I took it out on her."

X-Ray shared a look with Armpit. Their friend was keeping something from them. Something about Scar angered Zigzag but they just had met...Hadn't they?

Back at the tents, Mr. Pendanski had come in and no one clued him in on what had happened so he did not pay much attention to the three boys when they came in.

"I believe you have introduced each other?" he asked, "Introduced each other in your real names, the names you will go buy when you leave?"

He got silence in return. The older man sighed and stared pointedly at X-Ray.

"Rex," he said after a moment.

"Lewis," said the one named Barfbag.

"Ricky," Zigzag looked over at Squid next.

"Alan," he looked over to Caveman.

"Stanley," he gestured over to Zero, "That's Hector."

"Jose," said the hispanic.

"I'm Theodore, Twitch over there is Brian." Armpit gave what he thought was a charming smile, "and what are your ladies names?"

"Karen," Devil said looking at her nails.

"Stephany," Melody smiled.

"Daisy," Tigger poked Scar who jumped in surprise.

"Mari," she said glaring at her tent mate.

"Well now that we are acquainted, how about you boys give these girls a tour?"

…………

"Well if you will look at your right, that is heaven here at Camp Green Lake!" Squid laughed, "The showers!"

"That's right, four minutes of heaven," X-Ray pointed over at Armpit, "Without them we'd suffer his odors all night."

"Hey, dude, don't be mean!" Armpit muttered kicking the dirt.

"How can you stand only four minutes!?" Devil asked, "I mean sure your hair isn't as long as ours but still!""

"You get used to it," Stanley shrugged, "The first few times I only let the water run."

Zigzag tagged along in the back with Zero as the group in front of him talked and joked about the place. Normally he would be with them, making some crude comment but the appearance of that girl had him unsettled.

"You know her, don't you?" Zero spoke up, startling the older boy out of his thoughts.

"W-what?"

"You knew where she got her scar, she didn't say but it was obvious by her reaction," Zero said.

Zigzag looked down in surprised, "…yea I know her. I don't think she does though."

"And this here, "Armpit announced, "Is the mess hall! And just in time for lunch too!"

The girls clapped as the boys bowed for the performance of their tour.

The boys were looking forward to eating lunch inside for once but their hopes were crushed as they were shooed outside after receiving their sandwiches. So they sat around some holes. The smallest of the group inside, as it was cooler inside the holes. The rest acted as an umbrella, casting shade inside the hole. They attacked their lunch, their lunch being served so late.

"What the hell is this crap?" Scar cried looking at what was supposed to be meat in her sandwich, "It looks like it was squeezed out of a tube!"

"Everything comes from a can here, "Zigzag smirked above her, "and I'm sure none of us here want to know what it is."

"I miss our turkey!" Tigger pouted.

"Anyone want it?" Scar said, settling on just eating the rest of the lunch.

"I'll take it," Zigzag spoke up again.

"Uh no?" Scar said throwing it at Barfbag whom she had befriended earlier during the tour.

"Why'd you offer then?" he scowled.

X-Ray coughed breaking the fight, "Hey after we eat, shall we go to the wreck room? It's the only place we haven't been too."

Scar looked at the room in disbelief. The other girls also made a face.

"Wow, you boys are animals," she said as she looked at the couches with the fluff sticking out.

"Yea, it was this way before most of us came here," Barfbag shrugged.

"Really? Pity."

"We keep messing it up more though," Barfbag thought out loud.

"I can see that," Scar winced as a chair was thrown at a wall. The two shared a look and laughed.

Zigzag stood by the door. He wanted to apologize to Scar and get the courage to go up and talk with her. A bit of anger swelled through him and he slowly breathed it out. He noticed that Squid was leading Tigger to the pool table and an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, want to play some pool?" he asked her as he walked up to her. However she was so engrossed in her conversation with Barfbag that she did not hear him. He poked her to get her attention. A voice inside him told him to quit messing with her personal bubble. A little late though. She jumped and turned around to glare at him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Uh…I wanted to know if you wanted to play pool," he tried again.

"So you molest me?!"

"I just poked you!"

"Hmp, I believe I'll pass," she said turning back to Barfbag.

Zigzag sighed and sat on the couch. He looked around the room. Everyone in his mind was interacting with a girl. Melody and Zero were off in the corner talking. X-Ray, Armpit and Magnet were off with Devil. Squid and Tigger were playing pool with Twitch interrupting every now and then. Caveman was with some chick from another tent. All the other boys from other tents were laughing and trying to get some girl's attention. He rolled his eyes and glanced back at Scar. Barfbag leaned in and whispered something which caused her to giggle causing the taller boy to narrow his eyes.

'I lost her to that asshole first, I'm not letting it happen again," he thought tapping Louis' shoulder. As he turned around, poor Barfbag met Zigzag's fist. The taller boy spit down at him as he fell to the floor. Scar, in disbelief, watched him leave the room before helping the other up from the floor.

"What is this?!" Scar cried as she looked down at her tray.

"Oh my gosh! I think it's trying to swim!" Tigger screeched.

The boys looked away embarrassed, "We call it food."

"It's not as bad as it looks," Melody said eating her portion, Devil nodding next to her as she also ate.

Scar made a face, "I'm going to starve here."

"I can't taste it," Barfbag shrugged.

"That's because Zigzag broke you nose," Magnet sneered.

"He deserved it," Zigzag said proudly grinning as he waved his fork.

Scar glared at him, "He did not! He didn't do anything!"

"He annoyed me, ergo I hit him," Zigzag explained.

The table ignored the bantering as they finished their food. What they didn't expect was Scar to get angry enough to throw her tray at Zigzag. He blinked and wiped some of the food off.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked angrily standing up.

"You were annoying, ergo the tray!" she finished walking away.

Everyone at the table stared at the angry boy expecting him to kill them all just for being around him but he did something that scared them even more. He laughed. Not in a maniacal way but in a genuine laugh.

Everyone was back in their tents. The girls were ready to hit the hay when Ms. Jones came in and asked what had happened during lunch.

"I don't know, He just infuriates me so much!" Scar frowned.

"Well be nice, you are all going to be here for awhile and we will not tolerate any problems." The older woman said as she walked out.

Scar groaned as she fell back onto her cot.

"You should have seen him!" Melody spoke up, "He went from being angry enough to kill to laughing like he saw a clown!"

"I wonder how he's going to get all that junk out of his hair! He has so much and little time to shower!" Tigger wondered out loud.

"I was looking at the showers," Devil smirked, "I found a loop hole. There is a water spigot on the wall to fill your water canisters. You can just get water from there if you run out of time!"

The girls continued their conversation until the counselor came back in and turned their lantern off.


End file.
